False identity, true love
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Colección Drabbles* Ella se quita las innecesarias gafas y empuña sus pistolas, mientras que él ensancha su sonrisa infantil a una retorcida que clama por derramar sangre. Porque realmente no eran ni una doncella ni un jardinero que sembraban desastres a cada paso. No. Eran dos de los mejores protectores de los Phantomhive. Y eso, en realidad, no les impedía amarse. (Finny/Meyrin)
1. Divertido

**¡Finny x Meyrin! *-***

 **Realmente, esta es una pare** **ja que debería recibír MUCHO más amor.**

 **Este fic es un conjunto de drabbles sin conexión de estos dos, que se me van ocurriendo :3**

 **¡Espero y os gusten! :D**

* * *

— **FALSE IDENTITY, TRUE LOVE —**

 _ **Divertido**_

* * *

La noche se ciñe sobre la Mansión Phantomhive. Hogar de oscuros secretos, el cual se encuentra vacío, descontando a la inocente niña que duerme plácidamente, ajena a la peligrosa gente que la rodea, un anciano que bebé té sentado en el suelo, haciéndose ver como tonto que no se entera de nada, a posta, más _el "grupito" de tres sirvientes_ que siempre da mucho de lo que hablar. Y no porque fueran buenos en sus trabajos, precisamente.

El cocinero narcisista que quemaba hasta el agua, la doncella cegata cuyo mayor logro era haber roto la vajilla en todos los lugares de la casa y el jardinero infantiloide que mataba las flores recién plantadas con pesticida.

Sí, los enemigos, que estaban a punto de asediar el lugar de forma rastrera, lo creían más fácil que robarle el caramelo a un niño.

Oh, cuan equivocados estaban.

 _Ellos "olieron" su presencia._

Comenzó el juego.

Bard dejó a la vista su para nada corto arsenal de armas, escondido en cada esquina de la cocina, y en seguida corrió para crear la primera linea de fuego sin ni siquiera esperar a sus compañeros.

Meyrin se quitó sus innecesarias gafas y empuñó su inseparable par de pistolas, escondidas debajo de sus faldas. Finny ensancha su sonrisa infantil hasta transformala en una retorcida, la cuál clama por sangre.

Ambos, francotiradora y guerrero, se miran. Los dos procesan fuertes sentimientos por el otro, pero no necesitan ni quieren admitirlo. Tampoco se preocupan por el otro. Ya que aunque son capaces de predecir la muerte en el aire, en su piel, se dan cuenta de que no serán ellos los caídos esta noche.

Y no pueden hacer más que sonreírse con los ojos de forma oscura y hambrienta entre sí, celebrando la victoria futura, antes de entrar en acción.

Oh, sí, realmente lo estaban deseando.

Había pasado mucho desde que habían podido desempeñar el verdadero trabajo para el que el demonio Sebastian les contrató, ese que tanto anhelaban y echaban de menos.

Definitavente, matar a esas ratas de circo intrusas sería divertido.

 _ **Oh, tan Divertido.**_

* * *

 **¡Primer Drabble de muchos, espero!**

 **Capítulos en cola: Vistazo, Sangriento, Muerto... Etc.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Gris

**Segundo Drabble :D**

* * *

 **— FALSE IDENTITY, TRUE LOVE —**

 _ **Gris**_

* * *

En cuanto cruzó la gran puerta trasera, Meyrin realmente se sintió como recién llegada a otro mundo.

— Bonito jardín —no pudo evitar comentar—. Es el mejor trabajo que has hecho hasta ahora.

Finny se la quedó mirando durante un rato, un rastro de lágrimas lucía en sus ojos azules, pero dudaba de que ella pudiese notarlo debido a sus gafas.

— A mi no me hace gracia —se quejó cual niño con una pataleta, creyendo que su compañera se burlaba de él—. ¡Esta vez si que metí la pata hasta el fondo! Sebastian me cortara en pedacitos y me servirá de cena para el Joven Amo, lo presiento.

La doncella sonrió dulcemente, enternecida. Se acercó a un gran rosal al lado del jardinero y tomo una de las flores, con mucho cuidado de no romperla. Ya que estaba gris y mustia, al igual que el resto del jardín trasero.

— Sebastian puede pensar lo que quiera —dijó mientras colocaba la flor muerta en los rubios cabellos del otro. Aunque ella no pudiera admirarla bien por culpa de la medio ceguera que le provocaban las gafas, quedaba perfecta—, pero yo sigo creyendo que es hermoso.

— No lo dices en serio —aseguró Finny, pero su voz denotaba un rastro de duda, un rastro de esperanza.

Ella paso sus dedos por las marcas de lágrimas, eliminándolas. Él estaba muy equivocado creyendo que ella no le sintió llorar. Al contrario, fue el agrió olor de las lágrimas de la persona más importante para ella lo que la hizo estar ahí, junto a él, en estos instantes.

— El gris es un color muy menospreciado por la mayoría de la gente —aseguró Meyrin. Tomando la barbilla del rubio, eliminó gran parte de la distancia entre ellos, quedando su cabeza unos centímetros más arriba de la de Finny. Movió sus gafas hacía arriba, liberando sus ojos (los ojos de su auténtico ser) el tiempo suficiente para giñarle uno de manera cómplice, o, tal vez, seductora—. No cometas tú ese error.

Y sin más se dio la vuelta, con intención de volver a sus quehaceres (o de romper algún que otro plato), dejando a un Finny totalmente sonrojado tras de sí, en medio de un jardín grisáceo y muerto.

Porque sí, el color gris no era precisamente el favorito de mucha gente. Pero según el gusto de Meyrin, este era el un color que tenía mucho que ofrecer.

 **Por eso a su rubio el gris le sentaba, oh, tan** _ **Bien.**_

* * *

 **Segundo Drabble terminado. ¿Por qué escogí el color gris?**

 **Sencillo, quería encontrar un color que le fuera bien a estos dos. ¿Y cuál mejor que él gris? Mezcla entre blanco y negro, inocencia y putrefacción, en un solo tono.**

 **Tal cuál ellos.**

 **¡Nos vemos! :3**


	3. Cómplices

**Tercer Drabble. Gracias por el rew Akumu. No sabía que a ti también te gustaban juntos. ¡Que bien! :D**

* * *

 **— FALSE IDENTITY, TRUE LOVE —**

 _ **Cómplices**_

* * *

Finny no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, mientras plantaba una planta, escuchando a esa molesta mujer.

Lady Francés se encontraba visitando a su sobrino, merendando con él en el jardín.

Meyrin servía la mesa. Creo que no tengo nada más que decir que eso para que te hagas una idea de lo sucedido.

¡CRASH!

Fue el sonido de vajilla rota que llegó a los oídos del joven jardinero, junto a la mesa volcada, tumbada en la hierba, que la pelirroja había propiciado.

Lady Francés no perdió tiempo en levantarse en todo su esplendor, la falda del vestido manchada del té derramado de las cinco, inconsciente o conscientemente queriendo intimidar a la doncella.

Harta, y con el ceño fruncido, comenzó a reclamarle todos los errores que le había visto cometer, mientras Meiryn se encogía en si misma, obligándose a no salirse de su papel y darle un merecido puñetazo a la Lady, mientras que Ciel rodaba su único ojo visible, a la vez que soltaba un suspiro aburrido.

Por mucho que su tía reclamara, no iba a despedir a ninguno de sus empleados. ¿Qué no entendía?

Medio segundo.

Eso fue lo que aguantó Finny escuchando a esa mujer gritar a su amor platónico. Dejó de lado la plantación, y tomando en sus manos una considerable tijera podadora, se dirigió hasta el árbol cerca de la desparramada mesa de exterior y escaló, haciendo ver que iba a arreglar sus hojas.

Escogió con mucho cuidado la rama que iba a cortar. Se decidió por una que, por cuya trayectoria, caería rozando a la Lady. Lo suficiente solo para hacerle un poco de daño.

La cortó.

Su cálculo fue perfecto.

Y en menos de un segundo, Lady Francés dirigió su bronca al jardinero que por poco la mata.

Meyrin, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, no pudo evitar sonreirle agradecida.

Y eso fue pago suficiente para el rubio por aguantar a la Lady.

 **Eran** _ **Cómplices.**_


	4. Vistazo

**¡Hola!**

 **¿Qué tal estais?**

 **Me tarde, lo se, y lo siento.**

 **Estoy pensando en hacer un fic como este pero de Undertaker x Grell. ¿Os gustaría?**

 **En fin, espero que os guste :3**

* * *

 **— FALSE IDENTITY, TRUE LOVE —**

 ** _Vistazo_**

* * *

Meyrin detuvo el carrito delante del gran ventanal... por vez infinita.

Soltó un suspiro, estaba tan harta de eso. Que alguien la perdonase, pero había veces en las que deseaba deshacerse de esas malditas gafas, por mucho que Ciel se las hubiera regalado tras romperse las otras.

Un segundo suspiró salió de sus labios, preparándose para dar un nuevo empujoncito al carrito que llevaba la bandeja, totalmente fastidiada de la falsedad de su alter ego, hasta que escuchó una risa venir de fuera.

Los ojos se le iluminaron en seguida, al fin y al cabo la felicidad de Finny era la suya propia.

Su vista se giro al gran ventanal, que daba una vista perfecta del patio principal. El joven jardinero jugaba con un pequeño gato callejero, a todas luces un "amiguito" de Sebastian.

Meyrin miro a todas partes, cerciorándose de que estaba sola en la gran estancia, pues ese metomentodo comerciante chino estaba de visita, y era muy difícil que a ese cotilla se le escapara algo. Después se apartó las gafas hasta ponerlas sobre el cabello. En seguida sus normalmente duros y fríos ojos se dulcificaron al ver a su rubio jugando con el felino, tal cual como el niño que nunca pudo ser.

Soltó un tercer suspiro, esta vez uno enamorado. La verdad, no tenía ni idea de como había conseguido aguantarse hasta el momento para no escabullirse a su habitación por la noche y arrancarle esa dulce inocencia de cuajo.

Un brillo pervertido se dejo ver en sus ojos durante un segundo, antes de volver a colocarse las gafas.

— Ju, ju. Vaya, vaya. ¿Sabe Ciel que te gusta el jardinero? —escuchó una voz burlona a sus espaldas.

Puñetero Lau, la había pillado.

Ella se dio la vuelta mostrándole al invitado una expresión amable, para después dedicarle una reverencia y salir con el carrito sin darle una explicación.

 _ **No había nada de malo en echar un Vistazo.**_

* * *

 **Y si lo hay, entonces a mi y a otros muchos tendrían que habernos metido en prisión hace mucho XD**

 **¡Nos vemos! :D**


End file.
